User talk:LunaDiviner7
Hello. I'm Lylix. You want to see Dove? She is not avalable right now, but leave me a message, and I will get it back to her. Welcome! Congratulations on starting Organization XIII Roleplay Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Meighan Re; Sure, I can roleplay c: New Hey, I thought about joining cause I have always wanted the Kingdom Hearts video game, but still have not got it yet :P So, do you think you could explain it to me? I've seen you talk about mixing up names, and adding an x, so I tried it and this is what I came up with: Gexarc. And also, I do know about how they don't have hearts and everything. But if there's more I don't know, I'd be happy to hear! Thanks, ♒Shortstar♒ ❤’s You♪ 18:33, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay, Thanks! ♒Shortstar♒ ❤’s You♪ 20:51, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Can you help me with it? ♒Shortstar♒ ❤’s You♪ 22:30, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :) I can't wait to get role-playing! I've got some names of characters I want to role-play (that I've created. I don't have any discriptions or anything yet.) Arxmeb (Female) Cinxred (Female) Yexlert (Male). Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 01:38, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Maybe a bit later, I'm still trying to catch up on role-playing on WCRW. What exactly are the things you want me to come up with for my characters? Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 00:26, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Arxmeb will be the Spring Breeze, Cinxred will be The Fiery Lioness and Yexlert will be The Hopeless Darkness. ''Are those titles okay? I'm not sure what to do for the other part, you can make that up, I don't really care what it is. Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 00:46, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Need some help? *Super Shortstar is Here* Lol, just kidding. Soo I can advertise if you would like. I have a ton of things I'm connected to that I can help get the word out for. I can also create several characters and make pages. -Shortstar (Not logged on either) Well, we can have an open project page where anyone can state their ideas on things we can do. Oh, and do I just make a page for my character, and what category would I put it under? Are these names good? *Xyarm the Bright Light '' *Imaxchle the'' Dim Fog '' *Elixmy'' the Joyful Melody '' *Hatoxsm'' the Violent Twister '' *Gexarc the ''Deep Crater '' *Aijecxss the Crazy Artist Happy Llama WillTake Over! 21:01, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Happy Llama WillTake Over! 21:56, February 8, 2012 (UTC) How do I know what number character I am? We should make a page that shows that. Oh, and is it okay that some of my characters may have the same power as some of yours? Happy Llama WillTake Over! 21:21, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Thanks! Happy Llama WillTake Over! 01:01, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Yay! I'll do that tomorrow, I've got a lot to do so I can't spend anymore time on the computer. Cinderstar Voldy's gone mouldy so let's have some fun! 00:24, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hey there Luna! I haven't ever played Kingdom Hearts, but I am thinking about getting Dream Drop Distance, so I wont be roleplaying for atleast a month or two. But I do have a roleplaying wiki, tho Roleplaying isn't read yet, and I was wondering if we could affilate? My siggie wont work, untill I make a page for it, sorry, 18:15, August 3, 2012 (UTC)